


Let's Work It Out

by KatMeowMeow



Series: Hades and Persephone Try To Be Good Parents [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father-Son Relationship, Feels, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 09:42:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatMeowMeow/pseuds/KatMeowMeow
Summary: I read somewhere that the reason why Hades did not want to take Nico and Bianca to Camp Half-Blood  In the first place was that he was afraid they would either be turned against him or killed.So I was like how does he feel now that his son Nico is somewhat a full-time at Camper.So then I wrote this.This is how Hades is going to make sure his son doesn't think of him as some evil villain and maybe just a dad? Hades will also be talking to Nico about his day to day life and his relationship with a certain blond friend.+Fluff





	Let's Work It Out

**Author's Note:**

> So I do want to mention I made the characters a little more...... passionate? Read the Bottom Notes for more. ;)

Nico hated this feeling. Not knowing what was going to happen. He was waiting for his father, Hades. 

Hades had asked him to meet him in the Underworld. Sure he and his father had gotten on way better terms. Some might even say their Parent-Child relationship is superior to the ones in Olympus. Except for Percy and Posidan of course.

That didn't mean Hades was the dad of the year. It also definitely didn’t mean Nico was your innocent goody two shoe perfect son, but they have their difference and they work around them. And by working on their issues they actually just ignoring and overlooking the things they don't agree on or not bring up anything that would probably start a fight.

But, when Hades ask him to meet him in the underworld, it shocked him. Ask, not tell, ordered around or just wave his hand and shadow travel him down here no he asked. That's why he was sitting on a leather couch outside of one of his father's main offices.

Hades was in a meeting with Thanatos. A long meeting. Very long.

Nico lied down on the small sofa is was sitting on, next to the huge wooden doors. Who knows how long it been. 

Trying to tell time in the Underworlds was literally hell. Minutes could be hours, hours could be minutes, who knows but it was taking forever. Nico though as he put his arm over his face to cover his eyes. He thought back to the past weeks, he had done nothing bad. Well, nothing that would make Hades need to talk to him.

The enormous wooden door open with a laughing Thanatos looks back into the room. 

“Yep, I was an idiot for thinking it might work, but hey can stop a man from trying. Remind me to take you out for a drink and we can rediscuss my-” He glanced at Nico and smiled, ” Hello child, how long have you been here.”

“Hey, Thanatos, don’t worry not long.” It was a small lie.

”What are you and father talking about?” Nico pried as he sat up from the couch.

“That would be none of your business son.” Hades voice came from inside of the room. “Now come in we need to talk.”

Nico got up and walked to the door slowly. Thanatos put his hand on Nico's shoulder and leaned down to whisper in Nico's ear. “Good luck.” He patted his shoulders and left snickering to himself. 

“Nico?” Hades asked again.

Nico opened the door slightly and looked into the room to see his father sitting in his chair reading some papers.

“Father.” Nico greeted as he stood next to the two chairs that were in front of Hade's desk. “You wanted to talk to me.” Hades glanced up, “Nico do no look so … what the word um...stunned. You're not in any trouble if that's what got you so worked up.”

Nico nodded in understanding but stood there. Clearly in discomfiture. Awkwardness filled the silence and both father and son stared at each other. Nico looked down at his shoes finding them much more interesting than anything or anyone in the room.

Hade's cough trying to get his son attention. “Nico the reason I called you is that I wanted to us to talk about this, us, our family,” Hades stated and he got up from his desk and walked over to his coat hander and got a black jacket. “Why don't we discuss this over something to eat it is around time for your lunch right?”

Nico thought this over he was hungry. He ended up skipped breakfast this morning when he got the message to meet his father. He was to work up thinking over what he did wrong to eat. 

He's probably going to get an ear full from a blond hair freckled doctor with a great smile later. Nico smiled a little. No stop thinking like that, he's your friend and just your friend. Nico thought to himself.

“Look father I- “

“You can pick the restaurant or whatever you would like to eat.”

“Okay”

\------------------(Line Break)-----------

(Hades P.O.V.)

Nico and I were sitting in the corner of the room of that fast food restaurant he loves, the one that has a giant yellow M for its logo. Nico seemed to really enjoy his fried chopped up potatoes and whatever else was inside the little red box. I was drinking a coffee Nico got for me. It was to sweat for my taste but I didn’t tell that to him.

Will is definitely going to give me an earful. Nico thought as he stuffed some more fries in his mouth. 

“So Nico you know I wanted to talk to you about us. As in you, me and Persephone. ” I mumble the last part.

“Persephone is not my family.” Ah, so Nico heard that. No, I'm not here to fight stick to the plan.

“Look, Nico, I'm not going to argue with you about Persephone at least not now. Now that you spend all your time at that camp I thought why not get more use to my home being more of your home.” I tried to explain. 

But how am I suppose to explain that the reason why we are here is that I don’t want them to make you think I’m some heartless evil crook. 

“What I want is to be more constant in your day to day life. I want to be better at being a regular father to you.” I ended up going with the truth, just not the whole truth.

Nico started coughing on the soda he was slurping. 

Wait did I hear that right? “Um, what do you mean you want to be a more ‘constant’ in my life. Like you live with me or... .” 

“No Nico I'm not going to live with you I mean I want to see you more. As in having breakfast or dinner together, as a family. Like what we are doing right now. And I want you to be able to talk to me about stuff in your life. How you're doing. Winning those silly little games you play at camp or that blond boy you been dating that you sometimes talk about in your sleep what was his name Bill or was it Well.”

Nico's face turned bright red, “DADDY!” Nico's face turned even redder after he said that.

He called me...he... my son, my little Nicky just called me... just wait… wait did he really. I can’t even think straight. He barely even started to call me father a few weeks ago now, now he just. 

Nico was hiding his red face in his hands. “I am sorry I-I shouldn’t have… I-I'm sorry my lord I- should… I should just lea-” Nico started to get up. Why is he studdering is he scared? Why would he be scared of me I am his…

“No, No, Nico it’s alright, it fine actually. No Nico take a seat. This is exactly what I was talking about being more causal around one and other I don’t want you calling me my lord your my son and father is fine but it still very formal and look all I want is for us to be closer and- ” I know I'm rambling but I don't know how to explain this, “ Sure daddy is a little more than I thought but if you like it I mean it would take time to get used to it and dad is still just as fine but look-”

“He's not my boyfriend,” Nico muttered as he sat back down looking out the window.

Wait, what oh, oh my poor child “I’m sorry I didn’t know. I just assumed he was since when we do talk you're always talking about that boy. Did he not return your, um affection?”

Is this the right word to use? Should I even be asking him this? I am not prying, I am his father and this is stuff I should know, right? Hundreds of question where filling in my head.

“I haven’t ask.”

“What?”

“I haven’t asked him,” Nico replied

“What do you mean you haven’t asked him I thought you really like him. Persephone was telling me about how you change your attitude when you talk about that boy. I also noticed that your mood has changed as well. It obvious you have very strong feelings for this boy why have you not ask him to court- ehm I mean date you? ”

“Because, ”Nico's face started to heat up again as he lowered his head and confessed, “Will and I are just friends, really good friends and I don’t want to mess that up. If I tell him that I have a crush on him and he delines it's going to be awkward and what if he thinks I'm disgusting” Nicos voice got smaller.

“Nico if this Bill-”

“Will.”

“Will, if Will is just as you have talked about then I think he would not think you disgusting. Having these type of feelings for the same gender is perfectly normal Nico, I want you to remember that.”

“I know, I know you told me that before.“ Nico started fiddling with the ring I gave him.

“Yes well as I was saying if this Will is how you describe him then there's really only two ways he can react. He is going to either decline and still be your friend or he will agree and go out with you. But I truly do believe he will still be your friend in the end. ” False I am sorry I can not be sure what that human boy's reaction will be.

“I don't know maybe, your right, I should...," Nicos face filled with thoughts.

"I should ask him, I will ask. I will ask Will out.” Nico smiled slightly at the pun, that was so stupid, “Tonight during the campfire, I’ll ask him to meet me away from everyone else and then I'll ask him.”

“Adda boy, come on Nico I’ll go call Jules-Albert to take you back to the camp.”

“Okay,... oh wait what did you mean by spending time together as a regular family? ”

“Hm, why don't we discuss that over dinner in the Underworld, how does this Sunday sound?”

“Yah the sound nice. Thanks for everything, dad.”

"Of course now let's get you to camp"

"Okay," Nico said with a genuine smile.

Ah, today my little Nico is going to ask out his first boy.... wait.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I have ever done anything like this. 
> 
> This is the first part of a series I'm going to call Hades and Persephone Try To Be Good Parents
> 
> Basically, I'm always read Fics about how mean and cruel Hades and Persephone are to Nico, and I want to change that, give people a little fluff to make there day you know.
> 
> So this is just part one. Hopefully, the next part is on its way. Most of these are going to be one-time shots in random place, random times.
> 
> Up next Persephone Takes Nico To The Mall
> 
> I would love suggestion so I don't get riders block that would be helpful. Thanks and comments are always great!!!!


End file.
